Gas Tanks
Gas tanks are a type of Small Destructibles, a type of sabotage destructible objects in Just Cause 2 and Just Cause 3. In Just Cause 2 Found in two variants, the gas tanks are one of the most common objects found in Panau. The two variants are the red-painted smaller variant and the white-painted bigger variant. For unknown reasons they do not respawn after destruction (like the Red Barrels do) in the PC version, but they do respawn in the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game. Red ones The small variant is, as said, painted in red with a white tip and is decorated with a white panauan star. It's found on almost all of the main settlements. It's usually stacked in a shelf with two other canisters of the same variant. Meleeing the shelf will almost all times set all three canisters on fire, and many times cause the shelf to move with the canisters until they fly away. All gas stations have a set of three red gas tanks, and some even have four. White ones Not as common, but can at least be found on all Offshore Rigs, and most military bases in the desert. It's always found in a vertical position. It is designed like a large shampoo bottle. Most of it is painted white, but a little is painted red with a white star on it. If it stands up when set on fire, it can rise several hundreds of meters before it explodes. It's possible to ride with this one up into the sky using your grappling hook. Always found at Gas Stations and Offshore Rigs. Destructibility They are very easy to destroy, as even one shot or melee means will set it on fire. Grappling it doesn't set it on fire. Setting it on fire will cause the gas to burst out flaming at the vent and send it away like a new-year rocket. Soon it explodes after a period of time. Each will give 10 Chaos points when destroyed. Very typically all three will explode in immediate succession, for a total of 60 chaos points (10+20+30) Uses *They can be used with dual-hooking to take care of your foes by hooking them to the canister, and then set it on fire. It looks in most cases incredibly funny. *It is possible to ride the larger variations, by first grappling the top of the canister and then shooting the bottom of it. After about 7-8 seconds of flight, the canister will explode, pushing you off and hurting you, but you should be high enough for freefall, thereby allowing you to parachute back to safety. *The small ones can be used just for some random fun, causing fear among the civilians in the villages and cities. In Just Cause 3 Just Cause 3 has three types: *Bigger and less brightly colored. They're lightly rusty. They function the same way as the white gas tanks from JC2, but seem to fly higher before exploding. *Grey ones with yellow marking. Stored horizontally in wooden frames. These also fly, but less. *Small red ones. These explode from a single hit, but they explode instantly. Gallery JC2 Red gas tank grappled to a soldier.jpg|JC2 - The red, smaller type hooked to a soldier. White gas tank rocket.gif|JC2 - White gas tank stunt animation. It may take a few seconds for the animation to load. JC3 small gas tank.png|Gas tank in JC3. JC3 small distructable gas tanks and fuel canisters.png|JC3 - The smallest gas tanks near some fuel canisters. Category:Content Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects Category:Fuel Production